The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Marguerite Daisy plant, botanically known as Argyranthemum frutescens and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Argylem.’
The new cultivar is a product of a planned breeding program conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The new cultivar ‘Argylem’ is characterized by its special flower shape, very floriferous habit and very compact plant habit with good branching.
The new Argyranthemum originates from an open pollination conducted in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in 2003 of the Argyranthemum frutescens variety ‘Argypri’ (U.S. Ser. No. 12/011,531) as the female, or seed, parent with pollen of unknown Argyranthemum frutescens plants as the male, or pollen, parent.
The cultivar ‘Argylem’ was discovered and selected as a single plant within the progeny of the stated open pollination in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in August 2004. Asexual reproduction of the new Argyranthemum by terminal cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands since August 2004, has shown that the unique features of this new Argyranthemum are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.